rings of domination
by dark thinker 333
Summary: An old wizard created a pair of rings to control and conquer the world with the help of his wife. When they were finished she dies, murder. In his pain, he gives that opportunity to another couple. With his death, he sends the rings through space and time to that couple when they needed it the most, and at the best opportunity. Warning mature content, every mature.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the story Comic Control with some changes of my own.**

Prologue

Two rings that made any person full of lust. The creator of these objects was long forgotten. The rings' purpose was to conquer the world with only one man and his mate as his equal ruling the world. The rings knew who were their champions and the ones more probable to sussed and were now going to them to change their lives right now.

Harry Potter was not a happy person right now. Last night he was chosen as the fourth champion for the tournament and everyone, including Ron, thinks he did it as an attention seeker. The only one that was still on his side was Hermione and he was grateful for that, especially with the feelings that he had been having since the end of the third year.

The two of them were in an empty classroom discussing a schedule for his training. They were just finishing when on the other side of the room something was calling them.

In a zombie way, each grabs one and then they return to normal. Without noticing the rings they return to the dorm and went to sleep

That night both of them change mentally and physically.

Physically both of them became the sexiest of their respective gender. With Harry becoming taller, 6.2 feet in height, a muscular and lean body, and his dick grew from the average 6 inches to 10 inches.

Hermione also became taller, 6 feet, her breast wend from B to F cup sides, hourglass figure, bubble butt, and a beautiful little straighter hair that went to her butt. Their change can only be noticed by them and their future slaves.

Mentally they became in love, but with a desire to dominate and make slaves from everyone they knew without any remorse. Magically they received powers that only they can use for their conquest.

The next morning was Saturday, so no classes. The new couple woke up early and went again to the unused classroom to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

When the couple saw each other they started kissing each other as they were going to die. At that moment they were naked, but everyone saw them dress. With this power, they could always be naked without a problem and no sickness or discomfort.

After hours of passion and lovemaking, they were laying in peace. Then it started a feeling to get more females to their side. As they were preparing to go and look for someone they found a window open and Hedwig entered and looked at them with a knowing look.

The teens look at each other with knowing grins and with their new powers they give Hedwig a human form. Her form wasn't as Hermione's, but still good looking. A 5.8 foot, hourglass, slim, E cup, and a bright white hair that reach all the way of her back.

"My master and mistress, what is your command?", she asked.

Harry and Hermione said as one: "you are going to be our second in command, you will help us conquer this world where only one man will be for all women. This ring we are giving you symbols your slavery to us."

"Yes my masters, thank you for the gift, what I do for now?"

"For now, that ring will help you give other female owls a human for, but they will be confused. Your job is to make them believe that we are their masters and to spy for us their real masters."

With that Hedwig left to do her mission.

Late at night, the couple were walking to get fresh air when they found a naked Luna Lovegood in a broom closet.

"Oh the masters of the rings are here take me with you and I will be of help."She said with misty eyes.

"Who are you?" the couple replied as one when they were in this situation.

"Luna Lovegood and I will be your seer to help you in your conquest."

Both smile and they take her to an unused classroom. With their magic, they change her. A little taller, of 5.6 foot, D cup, and hourglass figure. The final touch is the new ring that is in her ring finger of her right hand.

"Take you, masters, for accepting me. Just been your slave has given my seer powers a big bust. I see two futures that are the most likely. The first Dumbledore will find this out, and with an ultra-dark ritual will make you forget your mission and powers and everything will return to normal. Where you fight the dark lord and many people die at the end.

The second you don't get discovered and in secret, you build a secret network of loyal slaves, and on your tween's birthday the world is yours."

The couple liked what they were hearing and made plans with the help of Luna, who will always be at their side and will not fail.


	3. note

**Hello, community this is dark thinker 333. I am sorry for not uploading my stories, but this quarantine has put me very busy in my personal life. So this brief note will explain my future stories and chapters.**

**Rings of domination was my first and only attempt to write something like that and I discovered that isn't my thing to do. The story is officially abandoned and I know that others will find a better use for the introduction I did. The only rules are: that Harry and Hermione will conquer the world with only female slaves, every male will be against this plan, even death eaters and other dark forces, and Luna and Hedwig will and need to be tools of their success. Anyone has my permission to use my introduction and the chapter that will come with this note, and please send me a link for reading your ideas and your versions of my story.**

**I will keep writing Harry Potter and the lemons will be for the reader's imagination. Especially Harry and Hermione stories.**

**A change in destiny: I will finish this story and I have almost finished it, so it will be a waste of work. For writers out there write more Ahsoka and Mandalorians stories. I am surprised by the low good stories with these good ideas and their quality. It's a big galaxy full of incredible adventures.**

**With that said I am working in a star wars rebels with the Mandalorians in a more central focus. We will see how it goes.**

**Finally, I will start to write my own version of Corencio's story How to earn your evil princess patch. I think that is a great story, funny dialogue, and a story that I will like to see though. The moment I write this note the last update is from May 2011, and I am done waiting. To make this clear, what I will write is my version of his story and the credit of the idea will go to him with me copying one or two lines.**

**With that, I say goodbye and sorry for those people that feel the abandonment of rings of dominations, but that idea didn't launch far. I discovered that I couldn't write a good and compelling story after those two chapters. I know that another author out there will or maybe he or she already has a better idea.**

**Until next time **

**The dark thinker 333**


End file.
